Honest Illusions
by bookworm0408
Summary: Gone for 11 years yet nobody knows why... at home he finds a little more than a little surprise. read and find out r
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
It was a cold October night when he left the building with the knowledge of something  
  
greater than anything he had been taught in all of his life. He went to his car with great  
  
precaution. Turning around; thinking he had heard the swish of a cloak but was  
  
mistaken; he turned toward his car and jumped in. He had a long ways to go before he  
  
got home. This man had been waiting for this day for 11 years and finally it comes.  
  
When he gets back he sure as hell is going to explain a lot.  
  
A/N I know that this is as short as hell but that is all I can tell you right now. This is a future thingy and then the first chapter is going to be really long and eventful and right now it is just twisted so tell me if you like the beginning and one again I know it is only like 5 sent but I just sort of needed that up there before I could put the real story up there will be lots of flash backs and there will be mild language ok not mild but there will be bad language and there might be sex scenes I haven't totally decided yet but when there might be a sex scene coming up I'll take a vote to see if you want it or not also when the vote says all for it I might decide not and if it is all against it I might go for it but the voting is just for a little help along the way okay well enjoy those first 5 sent. And I'll try to post up the first chapter soon so hold your horses and I hope you enjoy. 


	2. Chapter 1 Honest Feelings

Chapter one Disclaimer: Not my characters my plot the characters are J/K's  
  
17 years previously ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny sat down on the couch closest to the fire in the common room: listening to Ron and Hermione bicker over how  
  
much studying time they needed in order to pass the N.E.W.T.'s. Ginny was waiting for Harry to come back from his  
  
private lessons of Occlumency taught by their worst favorite teacher; Professor Snape. The door to the common room opened and in came Harry Potter her boyfriend of 2 years, they had gotten together in Ginny's 5th year, flopped down  
  
onto the couch next to her. He smiled knowingly what they would be doing that night in the shrieking shack for they  
  
had become not only friends but also friends with benefits. Though neither of them quite knew, they were also in love. Everyone had seen them looking at each other as they were in love since last year when they started going out. Ron  
  
even saw the love in their eyes though dense may he be for it was the same love in their eyes that they had for each other as Ron and Hermione had for each other. "Ginny will you help me study for the N.E.W.T.'s", asked Harry  
  
looking at the study guide that Hermione had made up for him while he was at Occlumency practice with Snape. "Sure", answered Ginny, first of all when they turn the owl into its prey you say the spell 'Praitorioum' not 'Praterium'  
  
but I don't know very much of the other stuff I haven't learned much about these subjects. Ask Hermione she'll know" Harry faked a really big yawn and said "you know what I am kind of tired and I think I'll go to bed right now."  
  
"Okay" said everybody save for Ginny who yawned and said something about being tired also and left to go to her dormitory. After everybody left to go to bed and the common room was empty Ginny went downstairs to wait for Harry. ~*~ Harry went to his dormitory and got ready for tonight by grabbing his map and invisibility cloak and  
  
waiting till everybody to go to sleep before he snuck downstairs and found Ginny. They put the invisibility cloak on and crept out of the portrait hole and down to the whomping willow and into the shrieking shack. When they got there they went up to each other and looked into each other's eyes while Harry repeatedly said I love you in a whisper.  
  
Harry crushed his mouth down on her lips begging for her to open up for him and she did and the passion stayed the same when he slid his tongue into her and it was a fight with tongues flashing and teeth scraping against each other.  
  
The passion built-up inside of her as she went deeper into the kiss and finally when they pulled apart gasping for breath did they slide off each other's clothes and drop to the floor~~~~~~~~~~you should be ashamed of yourselves thinking  
  
I was going to go graphic tsk. Tsk. If only your mother's knew what would they say? ~~~~~~~~~~~After they lay in each other's arms sleeping. *~The next afternoon~* "What do you mean you have to go off fighting Voldemort  
  
Tonight?" screamed Ginny in the common room after classes, "Can't you not go!?" Pleaded Ginny crying now. "I  
  
have to go! I have to kill Voldemort or I'll never have peace. That is why I have been having all of these extra lessons, so I can be ready and now they have a time that I should go and I have to." "When do you have to go?" Demanded  
  
Ginny "tonight". And that was the end of the conversation. Later that night before Harry was boarding the night bus he came over to Ginny. " Ginny I will miss you but before I go can I give you something?" "Of course", choked out Ginny who was in tears. Harry pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a platinum gold band with two diamond hearts  
  
attached to it. "Ginny.Will you marry me? Ginny started crying even more and uncontrollably while nodding her head yes. But Harry understood her and continued. "When I come back we can have a big house and a quiditch field where our kids can play on their toy brooms and have their friends over and a porch swing where we can sit down in  
  
each other's arms and watch the sunset as another day goes by." Ginny kept nodding her head up and down While Harry said "Ginny do you want to spend that life with me? Because I want to spend that life with you" Tears were now  
  
glistening in Harry's Eyes and Ginny answered," Yes". "I promise I'll come back", and with that Harry left on the  
  
night bus while Hermione went over to Ginny congratulating and comforting her. That night before she went to bed  
  
she took off her rig to look at it and was twirling it with her fingers when she thought she saw something on the underneath of the ring band. She turned the ring upside down and saw Harry -heart- Ginny 4Ever. Ginny slid the ring  
  
back on her finger an smiled and fell asleep just like that.  
  
Two months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She took the pregnancy test out and did as the directions said. She looked at it and it said clearly that she was pregnant.  
  
There was no doubt. She went to Hermione and told her the news. "Your what!?'' "I'm Pregnant. what should I  
  
do?" "First tell your mom and then Ron because he can't be left out of this and he will get mad if he finds out that nobody told him" "Fine" that night after she arrived back from the owlry to send a letter to her mum and dad she came  
  
back to the common room and asked Ron if he could talk to her. "What is it?" "Well...I.Well." "Come on already!" " Ron I'm pregnant" "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny flinched as Ron continued to curse over and over again  
  
"Who?" "Harry" "did you tell mum?" "I just sent an owl out a little while ago. What am I going to do? She asked  
  
him quizzically? "I don't know anything about babies and I am not even out of school yet." "Shhh, It's okay we'll  
  
figure it out it's okay I'll help you, and mum will support you for sure" by now Ginny was curled up in her brother's lap crying into his shoulder.  
  
7 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
She was in labor and Harry still wasn't there. He didn't come back when everybody else did. They told her to give up looking for him and move on but she couldn't do that and now she was delivering their twins and he wasn't there with  
  
her. It was a beautiful childbirth. 1 boy 1 girl and the boy had red untidy hair while the girl had black and curly hair. The girl had Harry's eyes and the boy had Ginny's deep chocolate brown ones. I t as a miracle and Harry missed it.  
  
11 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Jimmie! Delilah! Come down here now were going to miss the train for school hurry up we have 10 minutes to get to the train station!" They all ran into the car and when they got there they ran to get carts and went hand in hand to the  
  
barrier. "Whew! The train leaves in 1 minute get in and find a compartment while I get your trunks in ok?" They  
  
obeyed and before they left they both ran to there mother looking petrified that they wouldn't see her till Christmas.  
  
"Bye Jimmie" said Ginny while giving him a big kiss on the cheek even though protested being kissed by his mum. "Bye Dee" repeating the action on her. They ran off into the train yelling Bye Mum! See you at Christmas and as she  
  
waved good-bye she realized how hard it was going to be by not having them with her at home anymore. It sure was going to be lonely. As she walked to the car and drove home she decided she should visit her mum today and ask her  
  
how she does it. She parked her car and apparated to her mum's kitchen. Her mum said Hi and then she heard it was another voice different than any of her brother's or her dad's. She couldn't remember whom that voice belonged to but it  
  
sounded oddly familiar. She turned around and was frozen to the spot the person was.  
  
A/N That wasn't that long of a chapter but hat was where I wanted to put the cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I lied about not having any sex for a while but I had to put that in for a big point of the story. Well review if you like but I suggest that you do because if you point out my flaws I might be able to fix them so please review and if you don't want to that is just plain dandy. ~~~~~~~~~~~Bye* 


End file.
